<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awoken by StuartWithNoPot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373036">Awoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuartWithNoPot/pseuds/StuartWithNoPot'>StuartWithNoPot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coma, Dream AU, Hospitals, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), Pre-Gorillaz, reuinited, self harm mentioned, suicidal character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuartWithNoPot/pseuds/StuartWithNoPot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart Pot was in a Coma for eighteen months, and upon awakening, he realised that the world famous band 'Gorillaz' didn’t exist.</p><p>Triggers:<br/>- Mentions of Suicide<br/>- Self Harm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Keep in mind the chapters will be much longer than this! This is simply the prologue! Also if any spelling or grammar mistakes are made, please try to ignore them,, I tried my hardest! Comments, and Kudos are appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stuart stared at himself in the mirror, his deep black eyes filled with nothing but sorrow as he zipped up his yellow, work jacket. It was another day, another day to do whatever he could for the band's crappy apartment. They haven't been able to pay the bill in a month or two, and everyone was certain that they were going to get evicted sooner rather than later. It was only just a matter of time at this point. </p><p>The blue haired vocalist turned behind him, flaring his nose at the disturbing smell that erupted from the kitchen. What it was? He didn't even know at this point.. nor did he really care. It was most likely Murdoc cooking up some sort of disgusting concoction, it wouldn't have been the first time. Whatever it was, it only urged Stu to get out of the house quicker. He didn't bother with brushing his already muted hair, or cleaning his teeth. He didn't bother to go back up to Noodle and give her a 'Good Morning'. The growing noises of frustration from Murdoc was what made him jerk. Stuart ran out of the apartment complex without a second thought, slamming the door behind him and huffing gently. He was shaking, his arms and legs trembling as if their was an earthquake. Stuart's breathing wasn't uneven, and full of raspiness as he heard a loud crash come from inside the apartment, followed by the Satanist's loud curses and screams of anger and frustration. </p><p>He knew the neighbours would be on them for this one, that's for sure.</p><p>"Hey D, y' alright?" That booming voice made the male flinch, cranking his chin upwards and sighing at the sight of his large friend, Russel. Ever since Russel had grown his overly.. large size, Murdoc had decided that the best place for him to stay in the meantime would be the roof of the apartment complex. How Russel was managing up there with limited resources was tough, especially with the crazy weather these past few weeks.</p><p>Stuart shrugged, scratching at a scab mark that had been irritating his cheek for the past few days. "I 'fink I should be askin' you that question.." he responded, and Russel gave him a playful grin in return. "Back to work huh?" Russel continued. Stu wasn't necessarily the best with small talk, especially when he was stressed. Stressed at the idea of having to deal with Murdoc when he got home.. usually he'd have Russel or Noodle to protect him, but Noodle has been resting up a lot more ever since the 'Plastic Beach' incident, and Russel was way to large to even put his pinky finger through the door.</p><p>"Heh.. yeah, hopefully fo' not much longer.."</p><p>"Why? Not a fan of having to listen to people driftin' cars every five minutes?" Russel joked, actually earning a laugh from Stuart.</p><p>"The pay isn't exactly the best.. and with the bill's flyin' in, left and right. It's hard to keep up ya' know?" He explained, fiddling with the collar of his comfortable jacket, swinging back and forth on his legs. Russel nodded, sighing as he looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry I can't help ya' D... can't really do anything but lay here all day with my size." Russel apologised. Stuart waved his hands, excusing his friend with a sweet smile. "Hey! I get it... heh. It's ok, 'sides, gives us an excuse to get an actual house and possibly escape Murdoc, 'am I right?" </p><p>Stuart could see the doubt in Russel's white eyes, but he nodded nonetheless. "Well... I'm most likely makin' ya late. You have a good day, kay' bud?" He smiled, and he watched as Stuart nodded gently, grabbing ahold of his phone and making his way down the street.</p><p>As Stuart walked his way down the road, he could hear the rustling of the concrete between his shoes. He frowned, The pavement reminding him of the sand back at Plastic Beach. He doubted he'd ever be able to go to any sort of beach ever again, the atmosphere bringing back so many unwanted thoughts and memories of that. He took a shaky breath as he could hear the noises of guns firing in his head, the sounds of explosions and crashing. He remembered a moment where he nearly got shot, and that scar remained on his face to this very day. </p><p>With each step, Stuart could feel himself become lighter, the world around him looking and feeling nonexistent, fuzzy almost. He didn't even realise it at first, but his head began to spin. He stopped, and finally looked up at his surroundings, taking in what he saw. Everything was white, nothing was the same as it used to be. It was as if the world around him began to dissolve around him. Stuart frowned, turning around to try and rush back to the apartment- </p><p>"Russ?" He paused.</p><p>It was all white. Stuart felt fear cling to himself as he watched Russel in the distance disappear, followed by a loud scream. was that Russel screaming? Or was that himself? What was happening to him? He couldn't tell..</p><p>"Noodle!?" He shouted, only feeling his headache grow worse. His eyes began to grow sore, no, sting.. it was painful. No, agonising. His legs buckled from beneath him, and he felt himself collide with what was left of the ground. His hands first reactions was to grip on the grass, or what was left of the grass anyways. let out a loud scream of incoherent language as another wave of intense pain flushed him.. was this some sort of twisted and messed up migraine?</p><p>"... Murdoc?" </p><p>That was the last word Stuart managed to choke up, before he felt the breath knock out from his lungs.... and his world around him completely faded.</p><p>.....<br/>
"Stuart?"<br/>
....<br/>
"Mr Pot? Are you there?"<br/>
...<br/>
"My baby... is he waking up!?"<br/>
..<br/>
"Stu... c'mon kiddo. I know you can do it."<br/>
.<br/>
"Wake up."</p><p>~End of Prologue~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One | Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stuart awaken’s in the hospital, and his entire life changes once again changes, but this time it’s for the better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oop! First chapter done! I have absolutely no posting schedule for this story, so I’ll just update it whenever I feel like it really. Also this time I got a friend to look over for any spelling mistakes so we should be all good!</p><p>And I should make it clear that I have the entire story planned out from start to finish! With all of that out of the way, please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light was so bright, that's the first thing Stuart could register.</p><p>It hurt his head at the idea alone to open his eyes. But he needed to, he felt as if he were destined to. It were as if the world around him was about to completely crumble, and the only thing that could rescue the hundreds of thousands of lives from the awaiting disaster was to just wake up. His eyes felt like bricks weighing down, and it took hours.. days, weeks even. Stuart had absolutely nothing, nothing but the voices from around him, and in his own dented head to keep him company.. those 'sounds' of encouragement. Every single voice around him pushed him further to the goal he so greatly wanted to achieve. </p><p>"Wake up D."</p><p>"Stuart, please wake up."</p><p>"You'll be better soon.."</p><p>"You're safe now."</p><p>They wanted him to wake up, they wanted 'Stuart Pot' to wake up, finally be at one with reality once again. And finally, after all of the waiting, after all of the struggling, and after all of the pain, he felt his eyes flicker open.. </p><p>Stuart's surroundings were hard to take in for it was quite dark, however it still hurt his eyes nonetheless. He had to shut them, and open them slowly at a timed manner, getting used to the light that he resided with. Stuart began to look around the room aimlessly, trying to take in where he was currently resting. For starters, he was in a bed, that was obvious, and his eyes could soon adjust to something hanging around him.. were these wires? On cue, his ears heard a soft, beeping noises echoing throughout the mystery room. </p><p>His head tilted upwards, and there he saw a heart monitor. </p><p>... was he in a hospital?</p><p>It didn't take long for panic to rise to the man's chest, butterflies swirling around in his stomach as dark thoughts and memories plagued his mind. He remembered that day, that fateful day where he had first met the man that had taken everything from Stuart's life. </p><p>His voice.</p><p>His freedom.</p><p>His will to live.</p><p>But why on earth was he in a hospital to begin with? Did he have such an intense migraine that Noodle had found him and called the ambulance? Was it just some stranger who had found Stuart in this state? He honestly didn't know..</p><p>"Mr Pot- is that you?"</p><p>Stuart snapped out of his thoughts abruptly, turning his head quickly at the source of the sound. It had come from a nurse, a rather busty looking women with blonde hair and popping blue eyes. He couldn't help himself but blush for a moment, that if before she switched on the light. Stuart hissed to himself in slight pain, scrubbing at his eyes sharply with his palms before blinking a few times in order to clear his head. He could see the room much clearly now..</p><p>Huh, his sight was a hell of a lot better than usual, that took him aback. Stuart held up his hand to his eyes, scanning over every single finger and hand print that scattered his palm. It fascinated him. Barely being able to see for ten years of your life, only for your vision to just swoopfully return with no warning. It was a lot to take in at once, however his focus was shortly interrupted when the nurse cleared her throat. </p><p>"Oh- erm.. sorry." He stuttered.</p><p>"Goodness.. I should call up your parents now, shouldn't I young man?" The women spoke, making Stuart cock an eyebrow in confusion. She was talking to him as if he were a teenager. He was most certainly in his early 30's. </p><p>But then he paused.. his father had passed away six years ago, what on earth was she going on about? Before Stuart could question what the women was talking about, she was on the phone, getting into contact with his family. He didn't understand, what on earth was going on?!</p><p>Was he going insane?</p><p>Ten, long minutes ticked by, and all Stuart could do was think. What was happening to him? Why was his vision so clear? What did the nurse mean by his 'parents'? And the comment she made on his age? None of this felt right whatsoever... it was as if-</p><p>"Stuart!?" A female voice boomed throughout the hospital, causing the blue haired vocalist to shift in his hospital bed. That voice, he could easily connect the dots to who it belonged too...</p><p>"Mum?" Stuart whispered, air getting knocked out of his lungs when he was hugged by his tall, blonde haired mother. Rachel Pot began to break out into sobs almost immediately at the sight of her awake son. "We were so scared Stu— after that crash, that.. that damned man tried to get away with hurting you scotch free!" She rambled, rocking Stuart back and fourth in her arms. "We got your justice... that old geezer is in jail now my sweetest.  ... me and your dad.. w-we thought you-"</p><p>"Mum- slow down." He interjected, cutting off his mother. "What do you mean crash? Justice? This is all a lot to take in.." He muttered, not paying attention to his mother letting go of the hug in order to get herself, and Stuart a cup of water. </p><p>"I'm sorry dear." Racheal apologised, returning with a small, plastic cup and setting it on the bench to the Hospital bed, to which Stuart replied by taking, and slowly drinking it all, drop by drop. She gave her son a reassuring kiss on the forehead, sitting down next to his bed in order to keep him company. "Me, your dad, and Paula came to visit you every day."</p><p>Stuart paused, nearly choking on water due to the pure shock of his mother's words. Paula!? "Mum- Paula cheated on me with-"</p><p>Then it all clicked.</p><p>The crash,<br/>
His vision,<br/>
His parents,<br/>
Paula.</p><p>"Mum- what year is it...?"</p><p>Rachael cocked an eyebrow, "it's... 1999 my dear. February 7th. You were in that coma for over a year Stu." Stuart scrambled to sit up properly right away, shakily grabbing ahold of his mother's handbag and tipping out everything inside. He ignore his mother's somewhat annoyed tone as he began to scavenge through her stuff, and it wasn't long until he found what he was looking for.</p><p>A mirror.</p><p>And when Stuart held the tiny hand mirror to his face, his face widened in pure shock at the sight he saw staring back at him. </p><p>Stuart Harold Pot, had a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring right back at him.</p><p> </p><p>And he couldn't help himself but let put a scream. A scream of mixed emotions and feelings. How? Murdoc gave him two eight-ball fractures! Everyone knows that! That was the very beginning of the extraordinary tale of Gorillaz's story.</p><p>Gorillaz..</p><p>"Where's Russel!?" Stuart shouted dropping the mirror and turning towards his mother with wide, teary eyes threatening to fall down his face. "A-And Noodle!? What happened to them Mum-!?" </p><p>"Stuart..” Rachael began picking up her stuff with a somewhat empathetic tone in her voice. “We don’t know anyone named that my dear. Especially not a ‘Noodle’, that would be a crime to name your child that.”</p><p>It wasn’t long for Stuart to break out in a cold sweat, hugging himself tightly at the many thoughts racing through his mind like a bullet. He couldn’t properly focus on the new voice that entered the room as many, many more questions began to flood in the poor boy’s mind. Was Gorillaz even a thing? Murdoc is ‘actually’ in jail? Would Noodle still be with the Japanese government? Is Russel still under Del’s possession? Did they even ‘know’ who Stuart was? Or even the band?</p><p>Stuart’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the firm touch of somebody’s hand on his shoulder, the touch causing the vocalist to stare up and lock eyes with David Pot. His father.</p><p>“.... dad-? You’re-“</p><p>“I’m here kiddo.” The former mechanic smiled, ruffling Stu’s hair and watching as he shakily leaned in to give him the biggest, loving hug he could ever muster. When Stuart was touring for Demon Days, he got a phone call from the hospital about his fathers health issues, and that they could no longer take care of him in the hospital despite the long, long year and a half battle with cancer. Stu was never there to watch his father pass on, and the guilt forever pooled in his gut like an endless stream.</p><p>David chuckled as he saw his son shed a tear, and Rachael couldn’t help herself but join in on the boy’s hug, her own set of tears pooling into her eyes. “I suppose we’re all a family again... huh?” She whispered, holding Stuart’s soft palm in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.</p><p>“We always were deary.” David confirmed, and to that, Stuart nodded. He was to finally have a normal life with his family. He didn’t have to live as a pawn to Murdoc and his ridiculous seams. He no longer had to live as someone else’s puppet. He no longer had to live with the constant abuse in his day to day life.</p><p>Stuart had his voice, his choices, but most importantly,</p><p>Stuart had his freedom.</p><p>~To Be Continued~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>